


Double Cross

by TriStarRebel09



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriStarRebel09/pseuds/TriStarRebel09
Summary: When Sam and Janet go missing on a mission to provide medical assistance, it's up to the rest of SG-1 to find out what happened.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**A huge thank you to stargatesarah for the initial story idea on this one and for being an incredible beta reader along the way!**

"So SG-9 is still in talks with the leaders of Ulara, the primary country on P3X-742, but it sounds as though they are willing to give us the mining rights we're asking for," Daniel sat at the briefing table with General Hammond and the rest of SG-1 going over his report from an off world negotiation.

"That's great news Dr. Jackson," the General replied "What are they asking for in return?"

"Medical help," Daniel replied. "The Ularans are about where we were in the 1940's, and while there's been a sort of boom lately in their level of technology, one area that's behind is medical care. They have been working hard the last few years to improve treatment and care in their hospitals and other facilities and they're asking for our assistance to that end."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem," Hammond said. "I think we can spare Doctor Frasier for a week or so, we need our best people on this one, the Pentagon is after me to get those mining rights. Major Carter, you'll accompany her to Ulara."

"Yes Sir," Sam nodded

"Uh Sir," Jack O'Neill spoke up. "Aren't we going too? You know how much I love doctors."

"Colonel, you and Daniel can go with Teal'c to his meeting with some of the rebel Jaffa leaders. I think the Doctor and Major can handle this one.

"Darn, guess we're not our 'best people,'" Jack said and Sam tried to hide a smile.

"Dismissed," the General said standing up and ignoring his Colonel.

Janet and Sam were packing up supplies to take with them when Jack walked in.

"Whoa Doc," he said looking at the pile of crates. "Are you planning on teaching those people medicine or just gifting them the entire contents of our infirmary?"

"Very funny Colonel," Janet said, wrapping up a package of syringes. "Daniel said they have very few medical supplies at their disposal so we're taking what we can."

"Glad I don't have to do the paperwork for all this," he muttered rummaging through a box of bandages.

"Ah!" The doctor said warningly, "what have I told you Colonel about keeping your hands to yourself when you're in my infirmary?" Jack pulled his hands out of the box and held them up in a gesture of surrender.

"So you guys going to be alright on this one?" he asked, sitting down on a nearby bed.

"I think we've got it Sir," Sam said. "This is Janet's job, you know."

"Because I'd be happy to come along if you need any help," Jack continued.

"Sir, are you just trying to get out of going to meet with the Jaffa?" Sam asked.

"Of course not Carter, I'm sure it'll be a very exciting time. You know how fond the Jaffa are of parties, hoopla and general merriment."  
"And you'd rather come on a medical mission with us?" Janet asked lightly. "Where there will be needles?"

"Well, when you put it like that Doc, maybe I will stick with Teal'c." He hopped down off the bed and left the infirmary. "Have fun you two," he said, giving a wave over his shoulder. Janet looked at Sam and they both started to laugh.

Daniel was waiting for them in the gate room once all their supplies had been packed. "SG-9 and the Ularan Ambassador should be waiting to meet you on the other side," he told them.

"Thanks Daniel," Sam said.

"Hope it goes well," he said, giving them each a quick hug.

"You too," Janet replied.

"Oh yes," he said, "me, Jack, Teal'c and a bunch of Jaffa who may or may not all hate each other, what could be better?"

Sam chuckled, "good luck Daniel, see you next week!" The two women walked up the ramp and through the wormhole. They emerged on the other side to see the SG team standing with a man in a distinguished looking suit with sharp eyes. He stepped forward as the gate shut down behind them.

"Greetings," he said. "I am Ambassador Holden Mattix, representative of the Ularan governing council and we are honored by your presence."

Sam spoke up, "Hello Ambassador, I'm Major Samantha Carter and this is Doctor Janet Frasier and we are honored to be here."

He smiled charmingly, "Ladies, Daniel Jackson spoke most highly of you. We are so looking forward to this partnership between our worlds and to the knowledge we can learn from you."

"We're eager to begin," Janet said.

"If you will come with me," the Mattix indicated, "I will show you to your accommodations and give you a tour of our hospital."

"Lead the way," Sam said.

***

The next few days passed quickly as Sam and Janet showed the medical professionals of Ulara how to roll bandages, dress wounds and properly administer vaccines. The time had been fairly uneventful till their final day on the planet when a Ularan nurse, who they had previously worked with, flew into the room where Janet and Sam were speaking to a few doctors.

"Doctor Frasier," she called desperately, "there's a delivery two floors up that isn't going well. Please, can you come help?"

"Delivery? Like a baby?" Sam asked.

"Sam, grab my bag, and let's go," Janet said, already running out of the room after the nurse. By the time Sam had found them Janet was examining the soon to be mother who appeared barely conscious. "Sam, she needs oxygen, can you get a mask on her and start pumping?" Sam moved quickly to retrieve the manual ventilator while Janet continued working. "The baby is in distress," she said. "He's breech and I think the cord is around his neck. I need to get him out ASAP." Several tense minutes later and Janet was pulling out a very blue baby boy. "I've got him but I don't think he's breathing." Just then the baby gave a little cough and started crying loudly. Janet exhaled in relief. "He's okay," she said.

Sam got him cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket while Janet finished up with his new mother. His tiny hand wrapped around her finger and Sam couldn't help feel in awe of her friend and the magnitude of what she had done. Sam handed the bundle to his very shaky but very grateful mother. Tears rolled down her face as she looked at her son. "Thank you," she choked out.

Afterwards Janet and Sam took a walk outside for some fresh air. "Thank god I didn't become an obstetrician," Janet said sighing while drinking a glass of water, "it's much too stressful."

"Because dealing with staff blast wounds, alien diseases and swapped bodies is just so relaxing," Sam said jokingly.

"Maybe not," Janet conceded, "but it's been a long time since I've delivered a baby, much less one with complications."

Sam took a sip of her own water. "Well, if we'd have known this was going to be on the agenda we should have brought Daniel along. The man has delivered a surprising amount of babies for an archaeologist!" She laughed, then frowned. Something felt off, the ground under her feet felt as though it were tipping. "Janet, where did you get this water from?"

"The nurse handed it to me as we walked out. We've been drinking the water here all week and we've been fine." Sam tried to take a step towards her friend but her leg wouldn't cooperate. Her head spun and darkness crawled across her vision. "Shit," she said as blackness took over and she crumpled to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam felt as though her head was stuffed full of cotton. Everything was fuzzy and she couldn’t think straight. She felt as though she were drifting in blackness she couldn’t escape, as though her brain was doing everything possible to maintain its grip on unconsciousness. Slowly it started coming back to her, the hospital, the baby, collapsing outside afterwards. 

She tried to raise her arm to rub her eyes and found that she was unable to move it. Reality continued to piece itself together as she found herself lying very painfully on one shoulder on a hard, cold floor. _Aw dammit_ she thought as she realized the reason she couldn’t lift her hands was because they were tied tightly behind her back. Awkwardly she rolled to one side and managed to get herself sitting up. 

_Janet,_ she belatedly thought to herself. She frantically looked around and was immensely relieved to see her friend, still unconscious, lying behind her. 

“Janet,” Sam hissed, scooting closer, “Janet wake up.” The doctor muttered something incoherent and her eyelids fluttered. “Janet!” Sam tried again nudging her with her hip. This time her eyes opened and she groaned. “Sam?”

“It’s okay, I’m here.”

“What the hell happened? Oh god my head.” Sam could only watch as her friend struggled to get up as well. 

“I think we were drugged,” Sam said grimly. 

“No kidding, but why? And where are we?” They both looked around. They seemed to be in a basement or bunker of some kind with the only glow of light coming down from a single bulb hanging rather precariously from the ceiling. An intimidating flat metal door with no knob or handle stood in one wall and otherwise the solid concrete room was completely empty. 

“I don’t know,” Sam said sighing, “but I’m sure it can’t be good.” 

***

Jack was tired of Jaffa. He was tired of meetings. He was tired of all the arguing over the best overall plan for unity and for the rebellion. So when the gate opened and Hammond called them several days before the meetings were supposed to conclude he was more than willing to be recalled for absolutely any reason. 

“Hey General, what’s up? How’s Earth?” Jack said into his radio.

“We’ve got a bit of a problem here Colonel,” the General’s voice crackled back. 

“Anything you need my help with Sir?” Jack said hopefully. 

“Jack, Major Carter and Doctor Frasier are missing.” Jack felt his blood run cold and tried to force down the panic that had uncharacteristically risen in his chest. Turns out, any reason but that one. 

“Daniel! Teal’c! We need to go!” Jack yelled, bursting into a room where Teal’c and Daniel sat speaking with a table full of Jaffa who all looked up at him, their expressions ranging from angry to mildly curious. 

“Uh Jack,” Daniel said, gesturing to the group, “we’re ah kinda in the middle of something.”

“Hammond just called, Carter and Frasier are missing.” 

Daniel and Teal’c both immediately stood up. Teal’c gave the table a deep bow. “Forgive me my brothers but this is a matter to which I must attend to. Please continue these discussions and I will contact you as soon as I am able.” He then followed Jack and Daniel out of the room leaving the bemused Jaffa leaders behind. 

“So what do you mean by they’re missing Jack?” Daniel asked as they set a furious pace back to the gate. 

“Usually it means no one knows where they are Daniel,” the Colonel answered sarcastically. 

“Yes thank you Jack. But they’re supposed to be on Ulara. Those people are so peaceful. Are they missing there? I can’t believe anyone there would do anything to them.”

“Daniel!” snapped Jack starting to sound angry but not bothering to turn around. “I don’t know any more than that. We’ll be home soon and you can play 20 questions when we get back.”

General Hammond, bless him, was waiting at the bottom of the ramp when Jack, Daniel and Teal’c walked back through the gate on Earth. 

“What’s going on General?” Jack asked without preamble. 

“About an hour ago SG-9 called in and said that they were supposed to meet with Major Carter and Doctor Frasier for a debriefing but neither of them showed up. Supposedly they had been working in the hospital on Ulara earlier today, but no one has seen or heard from them in several hours.” 

“So they just disappeared?” Jack asked disbelievingly. 

“No one knows Colonel,” Hammond said. “Or if anyone does, they’re not saying anything. SG-9 is out looking for them now.”

“Permission to join the search? We could be ready to leave,” Jack glanced at his watch, “ah now.” 

“Permission granted.” He signaled to the control room and the gate began to spin again. “I’d like it if you met with the Ularan Ambassador once you’re on the other side. See if he can shed some light on the situation.” 

“We’ll do that General,” Daniel said quickly before Jack could say anything snarky. 

The wormhole activated and Jack adjusted his cap as he walked back up the ramp. “We’ll find them sir,” he said, turning back to the General before he stepped through. 

***

“How long do you think it’s been?” Janet asked after a while. 

“Since they grabbed us? Not sure. Even if I could see it I guess whoever it was took my watch,” Sam said sounding frustrated. “Few hours maybe? Hard to know how long we were out though. SG-9 would have known something was wrong when we didn’t show up to the briefing, so they’re most likely looking for us.”

“That’s assuming whoever did this didn’t take them as well.”

“Yeah,” Sam sighed trying to shift her position to take the strain off her aching shoulders. “But even if they did, General Hammond will send another team through when we don’t check in . It’ll be okay,” she said trying to sound more optimistic than she felt. 

“Just another day on the job?” Janet asked dryly. 

“Something like that,” Sam replied. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice,” Daniel said to Ambassador Mattix. 

“Of course, of course” he replied, leaning forward and folding his hands on his desk. “Anything we can do to be of assistance.” 

They had gathered in the Ambassador’s office shortly after arriving on Ulara. Daniel and Teal’c sat in chairs facing the large, ornate desk and a thoroughly put out Colonel stood against the far wall of the room with his arms folded across his chest. He had wanted to start searching immediately and strongly objected to wasting time ‘kissing bureaucratic ass’, as he so delicately put it. 

“Do you have any idea who might have taken Major Carter and Doctor Frasier and why?” Daniel asked.

Mattix sighed. “There is a small group on Ulara that has taken issue with our current technological progress and has been causing problems in the last few years. It is likely that they are the ones who took your people.”

Daniel and Teal’c glanced at each other. 

“What sort of problems do you speak of Ambassador Mattix?” Teal’c asked. 

“Nothing too major,” he said, waving a hand. “They have disrupted supply lines and caused some damage at several of our factories and laboratories.”

“Terrorists?!” Jack said irately, pushing off from the wall. “You have a group of terrorists running around underfoot and you’re just now telling us about it?” 

“That’s a rather strong word for them Colonel,” the Ambassador said. “If I had thought that they would pose any danger at all to Major Carter and Doctor Frasier I would have of course informed you and provided greater security protection.” 

“Guess you thought wrong huh?” Jack said grumpily, resuming his pose against the wall.

“Ah so this group,” Daniel said hurriedly before the Colonel could keep going, “they’ve taken people before?”

“Yes,” Mattix said. “Several scientists and an engineer.” 

“And they uh…? Daniel asked.

“Oh they were all returned safely. This group simply wants attention. They grab someone hgh profile, we assure them that their demands are being taken seriously, and that’s that. There’s no reason for them to change their pattern.” He smiled and spread his hands. “However, in the meantime I will double local patrols, see if anyone has seen anything and check with agents familiar with the group. Perhaps they might know some possible locations where the Major and Doctor are being held.”

‘We appreciate anything you can do Ambassador,” Daniel said.

“Absolutely,” Mattix said smoothly rising to his feet. “I would hate for anything to disrupt our newfound partnership.” 

“I don’t like him,” Jack said as they walked down the hallway of the council building away from the Ambassador’s office.

“What? Why?” Daniel asked. “He promised to help us.”

“He should have told us about the terrorists.”

“Yes, I agree that that should have come up in our talks, but they don’t really sound all that dangerous,” Daniel countered.

“Plus he’s hiding something.” Jack said darkly. 

“What is he hiding Jack?” Daniel said stopping and turning to face the Colonel.

“I don’t know, but something is off here,” Jack said holding up a finger before pushing past Daniel and continuing down the hall. “Now I’m going to go look for Carter and Frasier which is what we should have been doing all along!”

***

It felt as though hours had passed before Sam and Janet finally heard noises outside the door. There was the sound of a bolt being pulled back, the squeak of hinges and the door swung in to reveal several men all carrying revolvers and rifles that looked similar to M1’s. Two of them kept their weapons trained on the women while the others entered the room. 

“What’s going on?” Sam demanded. “Who are you and why are we being held?” They all ignored her questions. A young man with a hard face grabbed her upper arm and yanked her to her feet so quickly that she stumbled a little bit before being shoved out the door and down a dark corridor. 

It appeared she was right about being held in a bunker, it seemed to be part of a massive underground complex. Sam tried to concentrate on the route they were taking, but the dim passage was filled with turns and other hallways forking off. The man still tightly gripping her arm didn’t give her any time either for looking around as they were hustled along. 

Finally they reached another small room, this one with a metal table and three chairs. The men escorting them pushed Sam down hard into one of the chairs facing the wall. 

“Thank you boys,” Janet said as she was similarly forced down next to Sam. The men still didn’t say anything and crossed to take up positions at the door behind them. The empty chair across the table looked ominously back at them. 

There was silence for a few minutes. “So, now what?” Janet asked. 

“Ah, well usually this is when the bad guy shows up, gloats and goes on about his evil plan, that sort of thing,” Sam said, trying to lighten the mood for her friend. 

“Now, now Major Carter, I take offense at that,” said a voice behind them. “I like to consider myself the good guy.”

Janet and Sam both spun around in their chairs to see Ambassador Mattix standing in the doorway smiling triumphantly. 

“Ambassador?” Janet asked uncertainly as he circled the table to sit down with a flourish in front of them. 

Sam’s eyes shot to the ceiling, “oh for the love,” she breathed out turning back in her seat.

“Ladies,” the Ambassador said, spreading his hands. “It is wonderful to see you again, so sorry to have kept you waiting.”

“What is this Mattix?” Sam asked 

“Now where are my manners?” He said ignoring Sam’s question. “Raget,” he said, gesturing one of his men forward, “will you please untie my guests and get them something to drink?” 

The man stepped sullenly forward and Sam felt the cold blade of a knife tug at the ropes around her wrists. They fell away leaving her very numb fingers tingling painfully. After cutting Janet loose as well he stomped out of the room and returned a minute later slamming two mugs down on the table. 

Sam and Janet both looked at the cups suspiciously. “Come now ladies, I assure you it is perfectly safe, drink up!” The ambassador urged. 

“You’re not going to drug us again?” Janet asked dryly.

“A one time minor inconvenience.” 

“Oh but of course,” Sam replied dryly. She took a sip anyway and Janet followed suit. “What is going on Mattix?” She said putting down the cup and deciding to cut the crap. “You have to know you’re putting our whole treaty and trading arrangement at risk by taking us. As it stands you’ll be lucky if the entire delegation doesn’t just walk. Let us go and maybe we can still work something out.”

“Ah, I’m very sorry Major,” he said silkily, “but I don’t think so. You see, I have a different arrangement in mind and I need your help.” He got up and started pacing behind the table. “For years now I have had a vision for my people. One where we go out and conquer the stars aided by advanced technology. While we have made some strides in recent years, aided heavily by my, ah special interest group, your people have shown me how far we still have to go, and frankly I am out of time and patience with our current progress.”

“So what do you need us for?” Janet asked. 

“I am so glad you asked my dear Doctor!” Mattix said, clasping his hands together. “I have prepared a list of things that we require and would like delivered to us as soon as possible.” He pushed a sheet of paper across the table. Sam leaned over it and skimmed down the extensive list. 

“Weapons, gate address, computer and energy technology??” Sam asked incredulously.

“It’s a start,” the Ambassador said smugly.

“You know that we can’t give you any of this,” Sam said. 

“Well then that is most unfortunate, because if we do not receive what we are asking for, we will kill you both.”

Sam forced out a chuckle, “there’s no way we’re not worth all of this,” she said gesturing to the paper.

“Don’t sell yourself short Major Carter. After all, your General Hammond promised me the best. Now,” he said, placing an object on the table which Sam immediately recognized as her own radio, “why don’t you call up your friends and present our requests?”

Sam tightened her lips, leaned back in her chair and folded her arms, “go to hell,” she said. 

The Ambassador sighed. “Must we get so dramatic Major Carter?” he snapped his fingers and one of the men by the door stepped forward and pushed the muzzle of his revolver firmly into the back of Janet’s head. Sam clenched her jaw but admired the fact that her friend didn’t flinch. “This will be the last time that I ask,” the Ambassador’s voice had taken on a dangerous edge and he pushed the radio closer to Sam. “Make the call.”


	4. Chapter 4

“This is Major Samantha Carter of SG-1. Does anyone copy?” Sam spoke into her radio. There was a long silence. She tried again, “This is Major Carter, does anyone read me?” 

“Sam? That you?” Daniel’s voice crackled over the radio, sounding surprised. 

“Daniel! Good to hear your voice. What are you doing here though? I thought you were with Teal’c.” 

“We came back to look for you. What’s going on? Are you alright? Is Janet with you?”

“She’s here.” 

“Get to the point,” the Ambassador hissed quietly. 

“So Daniel,” Sam continued, “we seem to have made some new friends here who would like to acquire some additional items from Earth. Weapons, technology, that sort of thing. And we are currently their guests”

“Ah, Ambassador Mattix warned us that might be the case,” Daniel said sighing.

“Did he now?” Sam asked sarcastically. Mattix looked at her warningly and the gun was pressed a little harder into Janet's head.

“Obviously I’ll need to call Earth and discuss this with General Hammond,” Daniel continued, “but is there someone we can negotiate with directly? ”

“They prefer to talk through me for now,” Sam said lightly. The Ambassador was writing something down on a piece of paper which he finished with a flourish and pushed in front of her. She skimmed over it and rolled her eyes but wasn’t about to play with her best friend’s life so scowling she read it out loud. “They would like you to know that you should contact us again in three hours once you have called Earth. Cease any attempts to find Janet and I. They want their items in 48 hours or they will kill both of us.”

“What? Sam? Wait, Sam!” She heard Daniel yelling but Mattix plucked the radio out of her hands and flipped it off.

“There now,” he said smiling. “Was that so hard? Return them to their quarters,” he said to his guards. 

***

“Jack?” Daniel said into his radio, “Jack it’s Daniel, you there?”

“I’m here Daniel, what’s up?”

“Well, I just talked to Sam and we may have a problem.”

“What?” the Colonel’s voice bellowed through his radio. “What do you mean you talked to her? How? Is she okay? Where is she? What’s going on?”

“She called me over the radio,” Daniel said, interrupting Jack’s stream of questions. “I must have been the only one in range. It sounds like the group Mattix warned us about has her and Janet.”

“Well, at least we know they’re still in the city then. Gives us a search radius. You mentioned a problem?”

“Yeah,” Daniel said, wincing. He really wished he wasn’t the one who had to tell Jack this part. “The group is demanding weapons and other technology and we have two days to hand it over or they’re going to kill them.” He closed his eyes. 

“Sonofabitch!” came the yell so loud through the radio Daniel quickly moved it away from his head. 

“Yeah,” Daniel sighed, “I know.”

***

The guards shoved Sam and Janet back inside their barren room and pulled the door shut with an ominous clang behind them. 

“Well,” Janet said, sinking to the floor, “That was unexpected. I assume this isn’t good?”

“No,” Sam said, rubbing her face, and sitting next to her friend, “it’s not. Two faced lying bastard,” she muttered. 

“There’s no way General Hammond is going to give them what they want.”

“Nope.”

“Which means…” Janet trailed off 

“Which means they’ll probably kill us to prove a point. Mattix certainly seems capable of it,” Sam said darkly. “But we still have time. Daniel, Teal’c and Colonel O’Neill are here looking, and the good thing about them forcing us to use our own radios is that it will give them a search range. Granted, if they think to look underground that is. At least they didn’t tie us back up, so in the meantime maybe we should come up with a plan for getting ourselves out of here.” 

“This plan isn’t going to involve kissing anyone, is it?” Janet asked.

“As I recall, that was your plan Janet.”

“Hey, it worked didn’t it?” she said smiling. 

“Yes, it did. I consider it the crowning glory of my Air Force career,” Sam conceded dryly before getting up to her feet to start searching along the walls of the room. “Tell you what though, if you want to kiss anyone this time, you go for it.” 

“God I hope not!” Janet said laughing. 

After examining every inch of the room, which didn’t take long, Sam and Janet determined that the only way out was through the door. 

“Of course we can’t open it from this side,” Janet sighed. 

“We’ll just have to get the guards to open it and then take them out. You up for that?” Sam asked. 

“Sure, it’s not like I’m a doctor or anything. ‘Do no harm’ and whatnot.”

“We could go back to seduction,” Sam teased.

“Nope, I think I’d rather punch someone,” Janet answered rolling her shoulders.

“There’s the spirit,” Sam said. “Okay let’s do this. Call for help and let’s hope there aren’t too many of them right outside.” She stood flat against the wall right next to the door as Janet banged on it. 

“Help! Help!” Janet cried out very convincingly, “my friend collapsed and I don’t think she’s breathing!” Sam could hear the door being unbolted from the other side. It swung open and two guards rushed it. Before they could blink she thrust her elbow as hard as she could into the first man’s face. He yelled out clutching at his ruined nose as Sam plucked his rifle from his hand and shoved the butt of it into his stomach. He went down with a muffled oomph. Janet meanwhile had taken out the second guard with a swift kick to the midsection. Sam grabbed his weapon as well and they quickly slipped out into the hallway and locked the door behind them. 

“That was fun!” Janet said brightly. “Didn’t expect them to go down so easy.”

“Jaffa they are not,” Sam said, handing her friend a gun. 

“Any idea how to get out of here?” Janet asked looking both ways down the tunnel.

“No, but the other room they took us to was down there” Sam said pointing, “and I didn’t see anything on the way that looked like a way out, so let’s try the other direction and hope that’s right.”

“Good enough for me,” the Doctor said slinging the rifle over her shoulder. 

They hurried through the corridors as quietly as possible. Incredibly they didn’t meet anyone else and finally came to a room with a ladder in the middle leading up to a manhole in the ceiling above. 

“This must be it, we made it,” Sam said hurriedly. “Go ahead and I’ll be right behind you.” Janet put a foot on the bottom rung of the ladder but just then there was a clamor of footsteps behind them, and a group of guards burst into the room with weapons trained on them. Dammit, Sam thought. So close. Janet slowly took her foot off the ladder and turned around. 

The Ambassador had pushed his way through his guards. “Ladies, ladies, what is this? I thought we had reached an understanding. And here I find you trying to leave and taking advantage of my hospitality.”

“Threatening to kill us might have put us off a bit Mattix,” Sam said. Her eyes narrowed on one of the guards. He was young and his hands shook slightly as he clutched the rifle, finger twitching on the trigger. 

“Now, now. Let’s have no more of this nonsense,” Mattix continued. “If you will give these fine gentlemen their weapons that you so rudely took, you can accompany us back.” 

Janet studied her friend out of the side of her eye. Sam waited a second, blew out a huff, then handed her rifle over and slowly raised her hands. Janet reached for the gun she still had slung over her back and as if in slow motion Sam heard the young guard gasp “look out!” then saw his finger tighten over the trigger. “No!” Sam yelled shoving her friend out of the way just as the crack of a shot being fired echoed painfully in the small room. Sam felt white hot pain fill her midsection as she hit the floor and everything went black. 


	5. Chapter 5

For the second time that day Sam found herself climbing back to consciousness. This time though she wished she wasn’t. Her side felt like it was on fire and her head was pounding so hard it felt as though it might shake apart. She tried opening her eyes and that small act sent waves of nausea washing over her. She forced them down, tried again and saw Janet’s face swim into focus over hers.

“Janet?” she croaked out, trying to shift position. 

“Sam,” Janet said, sounding relieved. “No, don't move honey. Just lay still.” 

Sam’s vision cleared enough to see they were back in the locked room. “What happened?” she asked.

“You saved my life,” Janet said, “and got yourself shot in the process. Plus you cracked your head pretty good when you went down. Luckily the bullet just grazed your side, or else we wouldn’t be having this conversation. After you got hit Mattix had them bring us back here and when I asked for some medical supplies they gave me a few bandages and something that smells like pure Ethyl.” She held up a bottle gingerly. “I did the best I could but let’s just say it was a good thing you were unconscious.”

“Thanks,” Sam said. 

“I’m the one who should be thanking you.” 

“Anytime,” Sam said, wincing.

“I tried to get them to bring me some painkillers from the hospital, but Mattix just said, ‘we’ll see’”. Janet fumed sounding as mad as Sam had ever heard her. “It’s like practicing medicine in the dark ages.”

“I’ll be okay,” Sam said. 

“Sam, you were shot,” Janet said, shaking her head. 

“Yep. Hurts like hell. But I’ll be okay.”

Her friend sighed, “well, let’s just hope the guys can find us now.”

***

Jack paced up and down the street. “Something’s happened,” he seethed. 

“We don’t know that Jack,” Daniel said placatingly. 

“How long has it been now?” 

Daniel looked at his watch. “Three hours and 15 minutes.” 

“And you’re sure this is where you were last time when she called?” 

“Yes Jack, this is where I was,” Daniel said, trying not to roll his eyes. A burst of static on the radio made Jack’s heart jump, then fall again as he heard Teal’c voice. “O’Neill, is there any news?”

“No Teal’c, still haven’t heard from anyone. You got anything?”

“I have not.”

“Alright, we’ll stay in touch.”

Teal’c was waiting by the gate. He had dialed Earth so that General Hammond could be available via radio for the next scheduled contact with Carter and her captors. A contact that was now seemingly less and less likely to take place. 

“What if they moved them and we’re out of range?” The Colonel had resumed his pacing. 

“Possibly, but SG-9 is spread out all over the city, one of them would probably have picked it up.”

“Maybe they’re a bunch of trigger happy bastards who decided not to wait any longer.” 

“Jack…” Daniel started. 

Jack kicked a rock as hard as he could and it clattered down the street. “Screw this Daniel!” he shouted. 

“Jack!” Daniel yelled back. “Look, I know. It’s Sam and Janet. I know.” 

***

Sam was having trouble telling the difference between waking and sleeping. She couldn’t tell whether it had been minutes or days since they had tried to escape. The one constant was the pain that burned in her side and the throbbing in her head that she couldn’t find a refuge from. 

She could sense Janet’s presence next to her through the fog and in a more lucid moment realized her friend was tightly holding her hand. 

“Hey,” Sam managed to get out.

“Hey,” Janet said looking down. “How’re you doing?”

“I’m fine,” Sam’s voice cracked on the words. 

“I know you’re lying, but since there’s nothing I can do, I guess I’m just going to have to take that for now.” Janet sounded completely helpless. 

“Don’t worry about me,” Sam said, giving Janet’s hand a little squeeze. 

She gave a short little laugh. “Sam honey, it’s my job to worry about you. And you definitely don’t make it easy!”

Janet was starting to become familiar with the sound the door made as it unlocked so she was already standing in front of Sam when it swung open and Mattix strode in followed by his guards who seemed to flank him everywhere he went. 

“Visiting us in our humble abode Ambassador?” Janet asked. “I’m flattered.” 

“Your little escapade has messed up my timeline Doctor,” he said, seemingly much less suave than he had on all previous occasions.

“So sorry to put a dent in your plans for galactic domination,” she said dryly. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it might escape from her chest. This really was more Sam’s department, kicking ass, staring down bad guys, saving the planet but she was determined not to let the Ambassador see her crack. 

“We’re almost an hour late for our contact with your people. I don’t like setting expectations and not meeting them,” he said dangerously.

“Well, as you can see,” Janet said, gesturing to Sam, who was either asleep or unconscious, “the Major is not in any state to talk to anyone.” 

“You’ll have to do it then,” he said, tossing her the radio. 

“What do you want me to tell them?”

“You can tell them the truth about why we’re contacting them late. Maybe they’ll take us a little more seriously when they hear that Major Carter was shot trying to escape.” Janet could feel her blood beginning to boil. “And then you can read them this list of our specific demands.” He handed her the sheet with his requested items on it. 

“Anything else?’ she bit out. 

“Don’t try anything funny,” he warned, holding up a finger in her face. “I would hate it if someone got shot. Again.”

***

“O’Neill,” said Teal’c over the radio. “General Hammond says that he cannot keep the gate open much longer. He has two teams due back.” 

Jack sighed, he had ceased his pacing and had been simply rocking back and forth on his boots for the last ten minutes. “Understood T, tell him we’ll contact him again if we hear anything new.” 

Just then there was another crackle of static over the radio. “This is Doctor Janet Frasier over. Colonel O’Neill are you there?”

“Janet” “Doc!” Jack and Daniel both called into their radios at the same time. Jack made a slashing motion across his throat. “Call Teal’c” he said, “get him to keep the gate open.” Daniel switched channels and walked a few steps away. 

“I’m here Doctor, what’s going on? We thought we’d be hearing from you an hour ago.” Jack said in a rush.

He could hear her deep sigh over the radio. “Major Carter and I tried to escape Sir and Sam was shot in the process.”

Daniel looked up sharply and Jack’s vision went red as all his fears over the last several hours suddenly became horribly real. “Son of a, she what??” was all he could manage to get out. 

“She’s okay for now Colonel,” Janet quickly. “Well she would be better if I could get her to a hospi…” there was a rustling sound and she was cut off. 

“What’s going on?” Jack demanded. “Doc, you still there?” 

“Still here Sir,” her voice came back. “I have a list of items that I’ve been, ah requested to present to you.”

“If those bastards think that I give a single damn about their demands when they went and shot Carter then…” Daniel quickly walked over and plucked the radio out of the Colonel’s hands. 

“Jack,” he hissed, “that isn’t going to help them.” He spoke into the radio, “hey Janet it’s Daniel, you can go ahead and give me the list.” 

***

“Done,” Janet said, flipping off the radio and handing it back to the Ambassador. 

“Splendid!” He said, his charm returning. “I shall be eager to hear back from your General Hammond as to when our items will be delivered.”

_ Never going to happen.  _ Janet thought. “Ambassador wait,” she said as he turned to leave the room. “I need to talk to you about Major Carter.”

“Ah yes,” he replied. “I almost forgot.” One of his guards handed him a blanket which he tossed to Janet. 

She unwrapped it and inside was a bottle of pills, a canteen and several of their own ration bars. “Well thank you, this is so generous of you.” She had to fight to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. “But the Major needs to be in a hospital. She’s lost a lot of blood and needs IV fluids. I’m going to be lucky to be able to keep infection out as it is.” 

“I thought you said the bullet just grazed her.”

“Well yes but…”

“Then I don’t see the problem,” Mattix cut her off. “If your people come through with my equipment you can take her to the hospital then. And if not,” he shrugged, “then it doesn’t really matter.” 


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the door banged shut behind the Ambassador Janet dropped to her knees beside Sam. She was shaking, but it was more from anger than fear at the moment. Closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths. She was determined to get Sam through this. There was no way she was letting her best friend succumb to a gunshot wound in an underground bunker. She reached up to brush a strand of hair off Sam’s forehead and frowned when she realized how warm her skin was. 

“Dammit,” Janet muttered checking under the bandages on Sam’s side only to see red streaking away from the wound. She got to work cleaning it out again and wrapping new bandages on. What she wouldn’t have given for an IV, antibiotics and a shot of morphine right now. As it was, all she had was the bottle of pills from her own infirmary that Mattix had given her. 

“Sam, Sam I need you to wake up,” Janet said, putting her hand on her friend’s shoulder. Sam’s eyes fluttered and she mumbled something unintelligible. “Sam, common,” she tried again. When it became clear she wasn’t going to be able to wake her up she settled for crushing up a couple pills and putting them under Sam’s tongue. She hoped it was enough. After spreading the thin blanket over Sam the exhaustion hit Janet. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept. But she hadn’t made it through medical school by sleeping on the job, so she propped herself against the wall and settled in to watch and wait. 

***

After the radio call with Janet had abruptly ended Daniel could feel the anger radiating off Jack. 

“Guess I should get back to Earth then,” Daniel said. 

“I should have been with them,” Jack said in a low voice, ignoring Daniel. “I should never have let this happen.”

“Jack,” Daniel said haltingly. “This isn’t your fault. None of us had any idea that something like this could have happened.”

“A member of my team is wounded and in the hands of some damn psychopaths, and I was off at the Jaffa meetings!” Jack’s voice rose till he was shouting. 

Daniel was silent a minute, giving Jack’s anger time to abate. “Sam and Janet can handle themselves,” he finally said. “Between the two of them they’ve saved the rest of us more times than I can count.”

All the fight seemed to go out of the Colonel. “Yeah. I know. I just wish…” he trailed off.

“Sam knows you have her back,” Daniel said. Jack stared at him intently, then nodded. 

***

Sam was drifting through dreams. She could see the Stargate off in the distance and she knew that it was essential that she make it through. No matter how fast she ran though she couldn’t get any closer. “Carter, run!” She heard the Colonel yell. She could hear him but she couldn’t see him. 

“Where are you?” she called out. 

“Run!” his voice echoed from further away.

“I’m trying sir!” She tried to say it but her voice wouldn’t work. Her head ached and the ground rose up underneath her feet just as she tripped and fell down, down into blackness. 

Her eyes snapped open and reality came rushing back. “Janet?” She said. Instantly her friend was at her side.

“Hey, you’re awake. How’re you feeling?” The Doctor asked. 

“Better,” Sam said. The agony in her side had faded to a dull roar. And the pounding in her head was a dim beat. 

“It’s the narcotics,” Janet said. “Glad they’re working.” 

“Can you help me sit up?” 

“You really shouldn’t be mov… seriously Sam?!” She admonished as Sam gingerly pushed herself up. “Well I guess you’re already halfway there,” she huffed, rolling her eyes then slowly eased Sam up and against the wall before sitting down next to her. “I swear you are my worst patient. And that includes the Colonel!” 

Sam snickered then winced in pain. “Don’t make me laugh!” She said. 

“Well if you would just lay still and take it easy!”

“I’ve been lying around enough. What did I miss?”

“Mattix showed up, had me call the guys. Colonel O’Neill was less than pleased when he heard what had happened.”

Sam sucked in a breath. “I can imagine.”

“So I think Daniel was going to go back home and talk to Hammond but I don’t see either side negotiating on this.”

“Yeah,” Sam replied grimacing, “probably not. How long ago was that?” 

“Few hours I would guess. I think it’s probably Monday by now, back on Earth at least.” 

Something about the way Janet said it made Sam turn her head to study her friend. “What about Monday Janet? 

“Nothing,” she said quickly. 

“Now I know you’re lying so you might as well tell me.”

Janet gave a long sigh and said softly. “It’s Cassie’s first day of high school. I’m missing her first day of high school. I promised her I’d be back in time.” Her voice broke. 

“Janet, I’m so sorry,” Sam said

Janet waved off her apology, “I didn’t want you to worry about it.”

“No, I should have remembered.”

Janet scooted closer against the wall. “Not your fault, you’ve had a lot going on, what with getting shot and all.” 

Sam knew the risks of every single gate trip and accepted them. Janet also accepted them even with a daughter back home. Sam honestly didn’t know if she could do that and respected the hell out of her friend for it. 

“We’re going to get you home to her,” Sam said. 

Janet gently leaned her head on her friend’s shoulder. “Thanks Sam,” she said quietly. 

***

Daniel Jackson stepped out of the Stargate back on Ulara and saw Teal’c waiting for him. 

“Daniel Jackson,” he said, “how did things go with General Hammond.”

“Uh, not great,” Daniel admitted. “He pretty much said what we already know. He’s obviously not giving up on them, but we can’t negotiate with terrorists, and since they won’t deal with us directly we can’t even really try and leverage a deal, yada yada.”

“So the only course of action is to locate Major Carter and Doctor Frasier and free them ourselves?” Teal’c asked.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Daniel sighed. “Where’s Jack?”

“He is searching the hospital, in case anyone there saw something.”

“Well that’s good, probably best to keep him as far away as possible from the diplomatic side of this. I’m going to see if I can’t meet with Ambassador Mattix, maybe his people have had more luck finding something we can use.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel knocked on the doorframe of Ambassador Mattix’s office a short time later. The Ambassador looked up in surprise. “Doctor Jackson, I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I’m sorry, I know I don’t have an official meeting scheduled but I was hoping that I could have a few minutes of your time.”

“Of course, of course. Please sit,” he said motioning to the chairs in front of his desk. Daniel crossed the room and settled into one of the chairs. “Now, what can I do for you Doctor?” the Ambassador asked.

“Ah I was just wondering if your security forces possibly had any new information about the terrorist group that took Sam and Janet and where they might be holding them?” he asked. 

“I am sorry, but unfortunately there has not been any news on their whereabouts,” the Ambassador said. “I am curious to know though what action your government is planning on taking in regards to the situation?” 

“Well, I just got back from Earth,” Daniel answered, “I was debriefing General Hammond on the situation, but as we assumed, my people have no intention of giving in to the group’s demands.” 

The Ambassador frowned slightly. “Are you not concerned for the lives of Major Carter and Doctor Frasier?” 

“Of course,” Daniel said ardently, “but officially our policy has always been that we don’t negotiate with terrorists, and we’re still hoping that we may be able to come to a diplomatic resolution.” 

“I am not sure that will be possible,” Mattix said, steepling his fingers together. 

“Why not?” Daniel asked haltingly. “You said yourself that this group had never hurt anyone.”

“And that is true, but in those other instances the group has felt validated. This is an unprecedented situation.”

“How do you know…” Daniel began slowly. 

The Ambassador stood up suddenly interrupting Daniel. “Now Doctor, if that is all, I really must be getting to a Council meeting.” 

“Of course, thank you for your time,” said Daniel standing as well. 

“By the way,” Mattix said, “where are Colonel O’Neill and Teal’c?”

“Oh they’re out looking for Sam and Janet.”

“I would advise caution Doctor, if you want to see your friends again,” the Ambassador said, his voice suddenly becoming low and icy. “After all, you were warned to call off the search.” 

As soon as the Ambassador had left his office and turned a corner Daniel flipped on his radio. “Jack, come in.”

“What’s up Daniel?” the Colonel’s voice came back promptly. 

“Uh, ah, I think you were right.”

“You’ll have to be more specific Daniel, I pride myself on being right you know.”

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut. “About Mattix! I think he’s involved in nabbing Sam and Janet.”

“That rat bastard!” Jack spat out. “You know, sometimes I hate being right!”

“Well it gets worse.” 

“What did you do Daniel?” he growled

“I didn’t! Actually, never mind, Mattix tipped his hand, and I think it was intentional. Which means…” Daniel trailed off.

“Which means we need to find them. Now! Where are you?”

“Still in the council building.”

“I’m on my way. Call Teal’c and have him meet us there. And if you see Mattix, don’t let him get away.” 

_ Yeah, I’ll get right on that Jack.  _ Daniel thought to himself. 

Jack was coming around the back of the council building when he saw a figure exit through a back door and glance around furtively. It was Mattix. Jack quickly ducked behind a bush. “Way to not let him get away Danny boy,” Jack muttered under his breath. 

He slowly poked his head up and saw no one. Cursing he stood up again. There was no way The Ambassador could have simply disappeared in the space of a few seconds. Jack ran over to where he had last been standing. There was nothing, just a small garden decorated with several scattered rocks. 

He pulled out his radio, “Daniel, Teal’c, I’m behind the building. Get out here now.”

The three men stared at the place where the Ambassador had been standing. 

“You’re sure it was him Jack?” Daniel asked.

“Yes Daniel, I’m sure.”

“And he just disappeared?”

“Yes.”

“So I guess I’m not the only one who let him get away.”

“Will you shut it Daniel!” Jack hollered. He went to kick at one of the rocks on the ground and it didn’t budge. “Ow!” he yelled. “What the hell?!” Teal’c bent down to examine the rock and after handing his staff weapon to Jack he pulled on the rock which swung open revealing a manhole set into the ground. 

“Way to go T!” Jack said, clapping him on the back. “Right, open it up and I’ll cover you.”

“Wait,” Daniel said. “We’re going in now? Shouldn’t we get General Hammond to send a backup team or at least call in SG-9 to give us a hand?”

“Nine is a bunch of diplomats Daniel, they’re basically useless.”

“Hey now.”

“There isn’t time to call for backup. If Mattix knows we suspect him, and I'm pretty sure he does, he’s going to kill Carter and Frasier. We need to move now,” Jack growled.

“Okay, okay,” Daniel said. “Let’s go find them.”

Jack thumbed the light on the front of his P90 on as Teal’c opened the manhole. It opened without a sound, and he stuck the muzzle of his gun down and panned across the opening into the ground. There was a ladder leading down to a dark room below but he didn’t see Mattix or anyone else. 

“Looks clear,” he said. “Okay, I’ll go first, Daniel you follow and Teal’c take the rear.” Not liking the fact that ladders required him to be unarmed momentarily, he nevertheless clipped his gun into his vest and climbed down as quickly as possible. Once he was down he snapped it into his shoulder and waited while Teal’c and Daniel made their descent as well. 

Jack peered into the corridor outside the room, and once he had determined that it was clear as well the three set off with Jack in the lead. 

“This is so strange,” Daniel murmured looking around at the low concrete walls and ceiling. “I was on the other side of the town when I picked up Sam and Janet’s radio call. These tunnels must go for miles under the city.”

“Well, let’s hope they’re not too hard to find. We can’t afford to get lost under here.” Jack said ominously. 


	8. Chapter 8

Janet hadn’t meant to doze off on her friend’s shoulder but she woke up with a start momentarily confused. “Sam,” she said, suddenly remembering and sitting up quickly. Sam was still next to her but had slid down the wall almost to the ground and was extremely pale. Janet fumbled for her wrist to take her pulse. It was rapid and her skin was burning. “No,” she whispered. Just then Sam’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Hey Janet,” she said weakly. “What happened?” 

“Just checking on you,” she tried to say evenly. “How’re you feeling?”

Sam tried gingerly to push herself back up the wall without any luck. “Hurts,” she admitted. “You have any more of those pills?”

Samantha Carter actually asking for painkillers was almost unheard of, but Janet casually said, “yeah of course,” before placing two in her hand and slowly helping her tip the canteen of water to wash them down. 

Sam sighed deeply and shut her eyes again. “How long?” She asked. 

“Not sure,” Janet replied. “I feel asleep too but probably not long.” Neither one of them said it but they both guessed it. Their 48 hours were about up. 

***

The tunnels had been empty, and so far and they hadn’t encountered any resistance. However Jack was getting nervous about how long it was taking them to navigate the underground labyrinth. They came up to a bend and Jack tried to ease a look around a corner of the corridor then pulled back immediately as a bullet went flying inches from his ear. “Shit,” he bit out ducking down as more bullets began to plink off the walls. “Found all the guards.”

“How many O’Neill?” Teal’c asked running up to duck next to him.

“Six or seven, I think,” Jack answered. “I didn’t get a great look.” He blew out a breath, “ready Teal’c?” He asked.

“I am,” he replied. Jack pulled out his Zat, threw his arm around the corner and began firing wildly. Teal’c flug himself across the corridor to the wall on the opposite side and began systematically taking the guards down. It was over in seconds and only one man remained standing. Jack ran around the corner, Zat at the ready and Daniel close behind him. The guard looked terrified and immediately dropped his rifle and trembling put his hands in the air. 

“It’s okay,” Daniel said quickly. “We’re not going to hurt you.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “The women you’re holding, where are they?” he demanded.

“Down that corridor there,” he said pointing, his hand shaking. “Take the first right and it’s three doors down.”

“Thank you,” Daniel said. Jack fired his Zat and the man dropped to the floor. 

“Jack!” Daniel admonished, “did you have to do that?”

“Uh yeah,” Jack replied. “Let’s go!”

Janet and Sam were sitting silently against the wall when a faint sound made its way into the room. 

“Is that...gun shots?” Janet asked slowly, cocking her head.

“Yes,” Sam said, sitting up a little straighter and listening hard, “and Zat blasts.”

“They found us,” Janet breathed. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Sam said, trying to get to her feet.

Just then the door flew open and Mattix strode in with a revolver pointed at the two of them. Sam sat back down hard and grunted slightly in pain. Janet looked at her in concern. The door banged shut again and Sam thought she heard shouts coming from down the corridors. 

“What’s going on Ambassador?” Janet asked lightly. 

“You people just don’t know how to play by the rules do you?” he snarled, face twisting up. “I had one simple request. One! Was that so hard? Now your planet is going to pay for it’s refusal to cooperate. On your knees, both of you.” he demanded, waving the gun between the two of them. 

Neither one of them moved. “Don’t do this Mattix,” Sam said. “You can still walk away. Just let us leave with our people.”

The shouts outside the door became louder and were punctuated by more gunshots and Zat blasts. Mattix shifted his aim by a foot and fired a warning shot which echoed painfully loud in the small, hard room. Janet winced. “Perhaps I wasn’t being clear,” he said his voice low and deadly. “Do not presume to tell me what to do. Get on your knees now and put your hands on top of your head.” Janet moved off the wall onto her knees and laced her fingers behind her head. Sam tried but she fell forward trembling and breathing hard. Janet made a move toward her. “Don't,” Mattix warned, the gun pointed back at Sam’s head.” Janet straightened back up but could only watch helplessly as her friend struggled to finally get upright on her knees, and while her face was white defiance sparked in her eyes. 

There was one final shot outside in the corridor, then silence fell. Never shifting his sights, Mattix crossed to stand behind Sam and Janet just as the door swung open again. 

***

The guards outside the door where Sam and Janet were had offered little resistance. Teal’c dropped the last one with a Zat blast just as they heard a shot echo from the other side of the door. Daniel looked up horrified and Jack felt his blood run cold. “Get this door open Teal’c!” he yelled. Teal’c took a step back and fired a single shot at the lock with his staff weapon destroying it. Jack took a second to pull his sidearm out of his holster before kicking the door in. He adjusted his jacket, pulled his P90 tight into his shoulder and stepped through. 

Jack had been terrified at what he would find on the other side of that door so he had never been so relieved as when he saw Carter and Frasier both still alive. He was less thrilled, however, to see that damned bastard Mattix had a gun pointed at the back of their heads. The doctor looked tired, but unharmed. Carter, though, had her head bowed slightly and was white as a sheet. He could see the tension she had locked in her jaw as she gritted her teeth. There was a jagged hole that had torn open the side of her black shirt and he could see blood seeping into a bandage underneath. 

“Gentlemen!” Said the Ambassador, as they all burst through the door, his usual charm reappearing, “so nice of you to join us. If you will please drop your weapons then there won’t be any need for me to make a mess.”

Jack could feel Teal’c and Daniel’s eyes on him, so he jerked his head slightly and unclipped his P90 before laying it on the floor. Teal’c staff weapon and Zat and Daniel’s side arm joined the pile as well. 

“ Carter, Doc,” he asked as he straightened back up, “you guys okay?” Janet nodded and Carter faintly said “yes sir,” but he could tell the effort of staying upright on her knees was getting to her. 

“Now then,” said Mattix brightly. “Since we are all here, I will give you one more chance to give me what I want. Give me the weapons and technical specifications I have asked for otherwise I will kill your friends right now.”

“How about you let them go, we give you nothing and I consider not shooting you and ending your miserable existence?” Jack growled out. 

“Jack,” said Daniel warningly. 

The ambassador clucked his tongue. “Wrong answer Colonel.”


	9. Chapter 9

The Colonel and Ambassador had reached a standoff and if Sam realized it then she knew they both knew it too. It was clear that neither one of them was going to concede anything. Sam tried to look up but the room had started to spin around her and she dug her knees into the ground as hard as she could to stay grounded and to keep from falling over. The pain in her side had spread into her back with an acute fervency and she could feel the blood from the wound leaking from the bandages and trickling down her side. Either the painkillers Janet had just given her hadn’t kicked in yet or they weren’t strong enough to help anymore. 

Sam had long admired the Colonel’s ability to get them out of tight spots. But in the back of her mind she wondered if after beating the odds for years this was the time when their luck gave out. If this was the end at least she was able to see him one more time she thought, tipping her head up to look him in the eye. 

Jack glanced away from the Ambassador to see Carter look up at him through the pain in her eyes. He was furious that it was her life that hung in the balance here at the whim of a power hungry madman. 

In one swift move Mattix walked to Sam’s side and jerked her to her feet. She cried out in pain at the sudden movement as he pulled her in front of him, one arm wrapped around her neck and the other pressing the gun to her head. 

“Since you aren’t willing to cooperate I will be leaving now,” Mattix bit out. “I will be taking Major Carter with me and if you ever want to see her again you will not follow me.” 

Jack took a step forward but Mattix pushed the gun warningly harder into her temple. He stopped, Sam’s face had gone from white to grey and he was pretty sure the only thing keeping her upright was the Ambassador’s grip on her. 

“If you hurt her,” Jack said in a deathly low voice, “there is nowhere in this universe where you can hide from me. You can run but I will hunt you down and find you and when I do I will tear you limb from limb with my bare hands.”

“Such lovely sentiments,” Mattix sneered and he shifted the gun from Sam’s head and pushed it into the bleeding wound on her side. Her head rolled back and she screamed in agony. Every hair on Jack’s neck stood up and he didn't think he had ever been truly terrified in his life till he heard that sound. 

In a blink he had his sidearm pulled out from his back waistband and sighted on Mattix and a single shot rang out. 

Mattix collapsed to the ground dragging Sam with him, a single bullet hole in the center of his forehead. Jack ran over keeping the gun trained on the ambassador, but when it was obvious he wouldn’t be getting up again he dropped it and worked on untangling Carter. 

“Doc!” He called but Janet was already dropping to her knees beside them. Daniel and Teal’c appeared at her side as well. 

“You kept a gun Jack?” Daniel asked disbelievingly. “How did you know?”

“Uh yeah, just had a hunch,” Jack said distractedly. “How is she?” He asked Janet who was quickly looking her over. 

“She’s unconscious, but I don’t think she injured anything new going down, luckily the Ambassador mostly broke her fall.” Janet looked at her side and hissed. The blood which had been trickling through the bandages earlier has started to flow more strongly. 

“I need to get this wrapped up before we move her. Daniel,” she ordered, “there are a few bandages left in the corner over there.” Daniel found them and tossed them over. 

“What can we do Doctor?” Jack asked. 

“Get out of my light and be ready to get her out of her,” Janet said, ripping open the lower part of Sam’s shirt. 

“Daniel,” Jack ordered. “Get back up to the surface, call SG9 and have them meet us here. Then dial up Earth and tell Hammond what happened.” Daniel was already on his feet and bolting out of the room. 

“Tell him to have a med team waiting!” Janet called out after him as he exited through the doorway. Janet was quick and after a few minutes had a fresh bandage wrapped around Sam’s midsection. 

“That’s not great but it’ll have to do. We need to get her back as soon as possible. I need to get her on a transfusion and get the infection cleaned out.”

Jack nodded then gently scooped his Major up and cradled her against his chest. “Lead the way,” he said to Teal’c. “Let’s get her home.” 

When Sam floated back to consciousness this time she was expecting more pain and a hard cold floor, but she was pleasantly surprised to find she was warm and comfortable. Hazy memories were floating through her mind but she was having trouble sizing any of them. 

She slowly blinked her eyes and recognized the familiar setting of the SGC infirmary. Turning her head she saw a petite figure in a white coat standing next to her bed writing on a chart. 

“Janet?” Sam mumbled.

“Hey Sam,” the doctor said, turning around and smiling widely. “Welcome back.”

Sam’s eyes flicked back and forth, “we made it?” She asked.

“Yeah, thanks to Colonel O’Neill, Daniel and Teal’c.”

“What happened?”

“Oh the Ambassador tried to use you as a hostage to get away and the Colonel basically told him where he could shove it and then proceeded to pull a gun from nowhere and shoot him in the head about three inches from your face. Nothing very exciting.”

Sam laughed softly, then stopped. “Doesn’t hurt anymore.” She said.

“That’s the morphine honey,” Janet said pointing to a drip bag hanging next to Sam’s bed. “I had to get you into surgery as soon as we got back. But you should be just fine, if you could just avoid getting shot again, oh maybe this month, that would be great. You about gave me an aneurysm.”

“I’ll never complain about morphine again,” Sam said drowsily. 

“I’d try and hold you to that, but we both know you don’t mean it,” Janet said teasingly. Then more seriously she continued. “Thank you Sam. You took that bullet for me. Cassie and I owe you a lot.”

“Well, I think you saved me, so we’re even,” Sam said, flipping a hand up which Janet took and squeezed gently. “How is Cassie?”

“She’s good,” Janet said. “Her friend’s mom took lots of pictures and she had a great first day of school. I’m taking her shopping for homecoming dresses next weekend if you are feeling up to coming along. I assume you will be demanding to get out of here in the next few days anyway.”

“You know me,” Sam said.

“Yes, I do,” Janet said fondly. “Oh the Colonel has been pestering me since you got out of surgery wanting to see you. Is it okay if I let him in? In the interests of him leaving me alone for five minutes.”

Sam smiled, “of course.”

“Okay. I’ll be by shortly to check on you and kick him back out so you can rest.” Janet walked out of the room and shortly afterwards the Colonel came sauntering in. 

“Hey Carter, how’re you doing?”

“Pretty good,” she said. “Thanks to you. I hear you saved us.”

“Naw Carter, you clearly had everything under control.”

“Clearly,” she snorted. 

“So uh the other governors on Ulara were so grateful to us for uncovering Mattix’s shadow organization that they’re more than happy to give us all the mining rights we asked for. Which makes Hammond and the other big wigs happy. Mission accomplished.”

“That’s good,” she said. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open. “Thank you Sir.” she said, beginning to give in to sleep’s beckoning call.

“For what?” he asked. 

“For coming after us,” she murmured. 

“Anytime Carter.”

“Will you stay?” She asked, closing her eyes.

“Of course. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

She nodded and let sleep take her away. 


End file.
